Liquid crystal displays (LCD's) are common features on consumer products, but different LCD's having different specifications require different numbers of frontplanes and backplanes and may need very different frontplane and backplane driving waveforms. Thus, separate driver circuit designs and physical layouts have to be prepared for each customer specification, usually by a different engineer. This results in an enormous duplication of effort throughout the industry, as well as within individual companies.